


swan song·pwp番外

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 3癖，pwp自主避雷自主避雷自助避雷





	swan song·pwp番外

—··—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—··—

好不容易迎来了长连假，堂本光一气头上的火却冒了三丈高，原因有两点。

一，时枝裕二缠着堂本刚说要去深山老林的日式旅馆泡温泉。

二，自己被堂本刚成功说服。

现在还要加一点。

他坐在驾驶座，遥遥看着便利店里买饮料的两个人在冰柜前紧紧依偎，剛靠在裕二的怀抱里，小鸟依人的模样和略带羞涩的笑脸，恍若一下回到二十年前。

所以……

三，热恋期可真麻烦。

旅馆在山清水秀的僻静地方，附近虽然有很多家类似的，但只有这一家的大套房带单独的露天温泉。行李交给两位alpha，堂本刚一进门就开始脱衣服，现在正泡得悠哉悠哉。

堂本光一一直在和裕二争暗风吃暗醋，包括这次出门前抢在小alpha前边，坚持和堂本刚共用一个行李箱这种幼稚的事情。

所以现在他又只能看着裕二丢下包去和堂本刚一起泡温泉，而自己和两人份的行李箱较劲。裕二搂着刚，在耳边低语了些什么，堂本刚露出期待的表情。

“剛说他的衣服都要挂起来——”

裕二围着一条浴巾从外边走了进来，在茶几前摆弄他刚才叫店家送来的日本酒。

“还说如果已经有折痕的话，再拜托光一先生熨烫一下。”

看吧，这就是丈夫和恋人的区别。

“光一先生等下一起来吧。”

推拉门被合上的同时，手上的牛仔裤也扔了出去了过去，砸在玻璃上，声音闷闷的。

不小心和刚对上眼神，那家伙白白的皮肤轻易就被泡红了，水汽朦胧里整个人就像只鲜嫩多汁的大桃子。趁裕二不注意向他抛来几个飞吻，看口型应该是在说收拾好了一起来，高兴全部都写在脸上。

可恶，裕二真可恶。他怎么能比自己更了解刚呢。

光一的火气一下就被全部浇灭了，朝堂本刚扬扬下巴，示意让他先泡。自己继续手头的活儿，早一点做完就能早一点加入。

奶白色的温泉汤在夏季白天的日光下看起来温度更高，酒不醉人人自醉，堂本刚小心翼翼地接过裕二递来的精致酒盅，热气蒸腾里大脑居然觉得有些恍惚，手臂也无力了些。

“这瓶酒很贵的哦——”裕二眼疾手快地伸手握住他的腰，在耳边低语，“撒掉几滴，就多来几次…”

手指顺着腰线下滑，指尖点着浑圆的臀部，手感像发好的面团一样柔软有弹性。

“把刚桑做成甜品，一定也很好吃的吧。”

“什么？”

绵软的米酒香味还没来得及散进空气中，就被用唇堵住，带着浓烈欲望的夸张吻法已经可以算作一种品尝，堂本刚有些慌，余光里瞥到堂本光一好像也望向这边，急忙怕打着他根本撼动不了的拳击手的肩膀，结果是被吻得更深。

“果然高级的酒就是不一样。”

细细安抚啄吻着被吮吸到有些发红发肿的三角嘴，裕二将空了的酒杯放进小木桶里，任它随意漂浮着，一把捞起堂本刚，将人放在水中专门砌好的台阶上，身子挤进了他两腿之间…

“现在还是…白天……”

“乖…”

裕二的手臂分开堂本刚试图并拢的双腿，来回拉扯之间，手指已经探入了身后。

“唔…那你…慢一点……”

“嗯？害怕光一先生听到你兴奋的声音吗？”

和年轻人的恋爱给堂本刚笼罩上一层青涩的羞怯，身体却已经乖顺老练的分泌出液体来润滑，手指被银丝裹缠，裕二毫无阻碍地伸入第二根。

“别咬嘴唇…让他听听嘛……”

裕二找到内壁上的敏感处，一门坏心思地在那附近按压，引诱出更多喉咙里压抑的呻吟。堂本刚的腰软软得向下塌去，又难耐地扭动着送上前来。堪堪环住他脖子的手臂也滑落，手掌攀着他的肩，但用不了多久一定也会掉下去。

“别…别抠了……”

蜜桃般的臀肉颤抖着渴望更多，被人撩拨又不给痛快的滋味如同微弱的电流蔓延，堂本刚浑身发痒。

“但是光一先生好像还没整理好你的衣服？”

“嗯…你先进来……不要……唔唔~”

语无伦次的一番可爱抱怨，除了换来年轻人手指快速的抽插之外，最敏感的耳垂也得到了宠幸。

“啊——太太…好像有什么要出来了……”

感受到omega特殊的身体构造里又分泌出一股黏液来，裕二伸入了其实并不必要的第三根手指，堂本刚的反应果然如同他预料的一般。

他知道只要自己能让堂本刚在高潮附近徘徊游荡，那么为了被进入，爱着他的omega什么事都做的出来。

水蜜桃般的恋人散发着特殊的果香，在他的手指逗弄到腰身酥掉的情况下艰难的搂着他的脖子坐起来，身体抖动着，挺立的乳尖时不时戳到自己。裕二听到耳边一阵破碎的娇喘，“想要…嗯……裕二只用手指…就……”

“就怎样？”

“嗯…就……哈啊…让我射出来…唔——”

在和裕二的性事中，堂本刚总是大胆无畏的，好像回到年轻时候一样，不论怎样开始的吻，等到回过神来总会发现身下的床单也好沙发也罢，都已变得一团糟。

可也乐意至此。

他眷恋丈夫垒块分明的腹肌，和他平和的照顾，也沉溺于裕二急切的珍惜和守护。他太贪心了，他想要拥有两份爱。

alpha的欲望紧贴在他柔软的小腹上，忍耐着先满足自己的要求。灵活的指节在内壁刮蹭扣弄，粘液随着退出的动作一点点漏进温泉水中。裕二层层递进加快速度，终于在一个临界点，堂本刚硬挺的前端笔直地朝年轻人的腹肌发泄出来。

院外的矮墙外是片松林，风吹过发出阵阵松涛。鸟儿清脆悦耳的叫声越过头顶飘远了，alpha粗大的分身推动着还在微颤的软肉，挤进最深处开始了律动。热水如海浪拍打身体，在皮肤留下快感又不完全褪去，一波接着一波…

“太太…这种程度，光一先生是听不到的呢……”

裕二拉下他的腰，堂本刚整个人几乎被钉在那根性器上，头部在生殖腔外研磨，茎身突突的跳动着。剛早就没了大人的从容，声线几经变调，越来越软糯。可到底是室外，怎么能毫无顾忌的大声浪叫出来。

“快…想要裕二快一点……”

“可我们不是说好要等光一先生的吗？”

哄骗似的话语让堂本刚被情潮催熟的脸颊更加鲜红，露天的深山温泉…和爱着自己的两个人……

“会被听到的…呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜…裕二…”

“不怕…你忘了…我们在水上乐园的淋浴间里…”

他怎么会忘记呢。

与两旁的临间只有一墙之隔的小花洒下边，他被裕二抱起来，双腿夹着男孩精壮的腰，后背抵在冰冷的墙壁上，身前是火热的身体…

磨砂质地的玻璃门外，大人小孩来来往往，他还听到了光一带着儿子来找他们的声音。堂本刚咬破嘴唇承受着alpha比以往更加难以抑制的兴奋，最后射出一堆稀释的液体。

只是现在…露天温泉暂且不说，另一个相伴二十年的人就在不到百米的门外，更何那位欧桑最近酷爱吃醋，他再大胆也不敢过分放纵自己的欲望。

堂本刚细心修建剪成圆形的指甲在裕二的后背划下粉色的痕迹，年轻人存心不给他痛快，顶弄的节奏缓慢，似乎真的在等堂本光一进来。

双腿夹紧裕二的腰，他收起后穴刺激深深埋进体内的欲望，却只听到年轻人暗暗吸气，停止动作调整状态，压抑近在边缘的高潮。

“光一先生来了——”

推拉门被猛地拉开，哗啦的声音伴着鸟儿被惊飞的振翅声。裕二的分身缓缓退出，将他摆成跪趴的姿势，握着腰从背后挺入。全部送入体内之后，堂本光一也刚好出现在面前。

“吱呦舒服吗？”

爱人的嘴唇上有很明显的牙印，泪痕交织在小圆脸上，眼神里向他发出求救的信号。

堂本光一的到来给了堂本刚极大的安慰，沉着的红茶香气像打进血管里的镇静剂，被裕二不温不火的撩拨掀弄起的不安的海面顷刻间就风平浪静。

堂本光一在池边铺上一层不知道是谁的浴巾坐下，胯间的欲望已经勃发。裕二像赶鸭子上架一样，将他顶到了光一的怀里，藕节般的两手臂攀上丈夫的大腿，身体终于有了依靠。

长发的发梢点在水面上，波浪卷更加卷翘，伸手将贴在脸颊上的头发别到耳后，堂本刚张口含住了那根充满alpha气息的柱身。

天生的体格差让alpha的那里都生的巨大，尤其是像光一这样分化成熟，有标记伴侣的alpha。三角小嘴被撑得满满的，即使含到最深靠近喉咙的地方也还有小半截露在外边，他伸手握住上下抚弄，收起牙齿卖力吞吐。

虽然霸占着剛身上最柔软敏感的地方，但看着被撑起来的鼓鼓的脸蛋儿，裕二还是心生嫉妒。在堂本光一面前的堂本刚一点攻击性都没有，也从来都不会提要求。alpha只用给出一个眼神，他就心领神会的柔软下来，变成任人摆布的样子。

堂本刚吞吐的节奏完全受到裕二顶弄的频率的影响，时快时慢没有规律，弄得堂本光一也没法好好控制自己的感受。和小alpha有过一个短暂的眼神交流之后，对方立刻明白了他要做什么。

跪趴着的omega被身后的年轻人抱了起来，等光一坐进水中后，身体被放在了光一的腿上，裕二随之再次从背后进入了自己。

身体按照小alpha抽插的节奏撞向堂本光一，随后立刻被那双大手牢牢握住腰身，他现在完全不能动了，只能被迫承受撞击。在堂本光一爱怜的眼神里，他看到迷失在欲望里的自己。

胸前的柔软落入指腹的控制，刚刚结束哺乳期的时候，两位alpha疯了一般轮番攻陷，花了好长时间才接受这里再挤不出一滴乳汁的现实。裕二更是难过，第一次接触自己的身体就是在奶香奶香的哺乳期。男孩耍起了小脾气，经常赖在他胸口怎么也劝不走。

这次也是，他睁眼看到一双手从身后伸过来。

堂本刚的手揽着堂本光一，闭眼主动献上双唇，暴露在空气里的乳珠早就挺了起来，微微隆起一个弧度的胸部被挤压到快要变形。

“光一…”

软软的在丈夫耳边抱怨着，堂本光一深深的吻他，揉着他的耳廓，松口对裕二说：“再站起来一些…”

裕二听话的抬起身子，很快就听到了omega难以自抑的高昂呻吟。

“懂了吗？”

“懂了。”

夹在两人中间的堂本刚想申辩，开口的瞬间埋怨全部变成了甜美又情色的喘息。

裕二掐着他的腰不停的攻击那一点，高潮时的身体像脱离大海的游鱼在岸上翻动，堂本光一的身上腿上挂满了爱人射出的东西。

堂本刚两眼放空，身体向后倒去，好像又被一双手托起来，等反应过来时才发现自己躺在刚才光一坐着的地方。以为身后的穴口已经失去知觉，却在堂本光一进入的时候又变得敏感不堪。

巨大的柱身跳动着，堂本光一顶开裕二射入的浊液，开始了新一番的操弄。堂本刚一遍又一遍的呼唤着光一的名字，裕二又跑来身后抱着自己，开始蹂躏胸前的红点。

这具身体早已丧失了自控权，到夜晚的时间还很长，夜晚也很长……


End file.
